


jump then fall

by catefish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is full of cliches but whatever, locker room shenanigans, sports AU, with all the angst they have they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catefish/pseuds/catefish
Summary: Felix glared across the football field while he sat atop his favorite spot at the bleachers.Glenn was lying. He always, always did. He couldn’t be telling the truth. He would take advantage of every opportunity to annoy Felix.  After all, getting a rise out of Felix was, as Glenn once said, high on his daily to-do list.Felix has been dealing with Glenn’s prodding since the day he was born. And yet, Felix still can’t figure out why he always, always ends up getting riled up when he knew that Glenn was a sarcastic, lying ass.‘I’ll kill him.’ Felix thought as he adjusted his cast on the railing.Felix is jealous of the new kid, and Dimitri is too dumb to realize it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	jump then fall

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: Sports AU + Confessions

Felix glared across the football field while he sat atop his favorite spot at the bleachers.

Glenn was lying. He always, _always_ did. He couldn’t be telling the truth. He would take advantage of every opportunity to annoy Felix. After all, getting a rise out of Felix was, as Glenn once said, high on his daily to-do list.

Felix has been dealing with Glenn’s prodding since the day he was born. And yet, Felix still can’t figure out why he always, _always_ ends up getting riled up when he knew that Glenn was a sarcastic, lying ass.

‘I’ll kill him.’ Felix thought as he adjusted his cast on the railing.

Felix was annoyed he let Glenn get to him. It was Glenn’s fault why he sprained his ankle, and it was, again, Glenn’s fault why he trudged his way back to the football field from their apartment to watch the new kid who apparently _usurped_ Felix’s place play.

And of course, Felix with every ounce of pride in his body resigned himself to watching practice go on without him while Dimitri showered the shiny new transfer student with numerous compliments that Felix wanted to barf.

Contrary to what Glenn might say, Felix was not in any shape or form _jealous._

Still, Felix grumbled internally as he watched Dimitri try and steal the ball from the new kid.

“You’re quite quick on your feet, Yuri.” Felix rolled his eyes as he heard Dimitri exclaim.

“Huh, you’re not so bad yourself.” The new kid chuckled lowly. Felix almost wanted to aggressively wipe away the guy’s eyeshadow from his face.

“Tch, he didn’t even notice how crappy his footwork was. Typical.” Felix crossed his arms. He was not having any of this. Why the heck did he allow himself to go here anyway? As if watching practice was going to help him get back on his feet sooner. He was just wasting his time.

“You got that right.” The voice almost made Felix fall out of his seat. Felix turned to glare at the voice’s owner and was not surprised to find the debate team’s vice captain lounging on the bleachers smirking at Felix’s current predicament.

“What the fuck do you want?” Felix spoke with as much venom he could muster.

“I’m just enjoying the view, that’s all. Nothing wrong with watching Garreg Mach’s prized football team in action. I mean, who wouldn’t want to catch a glimpse of the King of Lions himself, am I right?” Claude winked.

“Do what you want. Just don’t fucking disturb me.” Felix returned his gaze on his team. There were better ways to spend his time than talking with the debate team’s history buff.

“Aw, come now. It’s not like you guys don’t notice I hang around here when you guys practice.” Claude moved to sit down right beside Felix. Felix immediately moved away as if burnt by his presence.

“So what? We’re not friends so stop pestering me.” Felix scowled.

“Hey, I know we don’t talk much but we both know why you’re here today, you know, instead of lounging in your living room miserably watching Netflix.” Claude spoke jovially. Claude’s words reminded Felix to murder Glenn once he returns from his 3 day trip with Ingrid. Glenn just had to make Netflix kid friendly. Not that Claude knew about that.

“As if.” This was getting uncomfortable.

“You’re curious about the new kid too…or to be awfully specific, you’re scoping out the competition.”

Of course, Riegan of all people could read him like an open book.

“Shut up.”

“Well, you’re not denying it.”

“Whatever. Just shut up. I came here to watch practice in peace. I don’t need your meddling ass to tell me what I’m doing.”

“Oh, but you do realize you’re sitting in my spot. And if I may add, that spot is the best place to sit and spy on the team without being too conspicuous.” Claude was getting on his nerves now.

“Mind your own damn business.” How many times does Felix have to shut him down to get him to leave?

“Well, my business is spying on the football team, and unfortunately that includes you. I have people counting on me, you know.” Felix knew that Claude meant infamous Dimitri’s university-wide fan club and of course, the university newspaper. Still, Felix won’t stand for it.

“Whatever. Just leave me alone.” Felix was here for practice, in case Coach Catherine wanted to try out some new formations on the playing field. He was here to make sure he doesn’t miss _anything,_ which included how the new kid played _._

“Well, just so you know. I already talked to the new kid, Yuri Leclerc.” Claude relaxed in his seat, folding his arms behind his head. “Guy was suspended back in High School. He was a bit dodgy on the specifics of it but from what I heard he was in a gang, the head of it even. And yet, everyone who has met him swoons over him. Gotta hand it to him, he’s got a way with words.”

“Doesn’t matter. He dribbles like he’s in elementary.”

“Right, right. I’m pretty sure the rest of the team begs to differ.”

“Hmph.”

Silence finally spread between them. As long as Claude kept his thoughts to himself, Felix will be able to watch practice in piece. That’s what he came here for after all, and nothing else.

Just practice.

Currently the team was busy doing their regular drills while Catherine went off to talk over her phone. His teammates focused on the task at hand as they warmed up for a practice match. Even from afar, Felix could see how everyone was on edge. After all, they needed to prepare well for their semi-final match against the Ylisse Shepherds this weekend.

Soon enough, Catherine was back and proceeded to split the team into two groups. After grouping everyone, Catherine blew on her whistle, signaling the start of the practice match. Felix watched as Catherine barked out criticisms as his teammates scrambled to adjust. Felix took mental notes on what he could probably improve on once he’s allowed back on the field.

He watched carefully for a few moments before he found himself quickly drawn in by Dimitri. Dimitri had his hair tied back for the day. Sylvain had probably done it for him since Felix was supposed to be on bed rest for a few more days.

He looked better, Felix thought.

His hair shone brightly under the afternoon sun. He looked _good_ even as sweat gathered on his brow from exertion. It’s not like it was the first time Felix laid his eyes on Dimitri. They’ve known each other since they were infants, their fathers making it a point to let them play with each other as often as they wanted. However, Felix still felt the telltale way his chest tightened whenever he gazed upon him.

Felix was not one to wax poetic about anything or anyone for that matter. But seeing Dimitri in his element, free from the nightmares Felix knew still haunted him, it made Felix _feel_.

Not that he’s ready to admit it.

And so, Felix watched on dumbly as Dimitri kept control over the ball while Caspar was trying his best to nick it from him. Felix could hear Caspar’s shouts of frustration along with Dimitri’s low laughter. Dimitri’s voice never failed to make the inside of Felix’s chest flip.

Before long, Dimitri found Felix, his bright blue eye lighting up as soon as he caught sight of him. He immediately stopped what he was doing and waved at Felix with a small smile on his face.

Something warm spread through Felix’s chest. Felix felt that same warmth travel to his cheeks.

The whole team in turn shifted their gaze towards the bleachers, wide grins adorning their faces.

“Hey, would you look at that, it’s Felix! Did you miss us that much?” If Felix weren’t injured, he would’ve kicked the ball right into Sylvain’s stomach.

“He sure did. He told me all about it.” Claude smirked.

“No, I didn’t.” Felix said petulantly.

“Actions speak louder than words, friend.”

"Aw, come here Felix! Give me a hug!" Sylvain walked towards Felix, arms open wide, catching Felix before he could run away.

"No, I don't want your damn STD." Felix struggled against Sylvain’s hold. The man was sweaty and covered in grime. Felix will have to painstakingly shower again once he gets home.

"Felix, you do know that isn't usually how it works."

"You're right. It's only with you that it works."

"Felix, you wound me."

“Good.”

Sylvain laughed heartily as he ruffled his hair before finally letting go of him.

“You do realize that you’re about to get an earful from Catherine, right?” Sylvain said nonchalantly. However, his tone betrayed his concern.

“So? It’s not like I’m playing anyway. I’m just here to watch.” Felix crossed his arms across his chest. Felix didn’t need Sylvain to tell him that Catherine will probably grab him by the scruff of his collar and drag him back to his apartment or at least have Glenn or his father pick him up and lock him in said apartment. “I’m not breaking anything just by sitting on my ass.”

“Hah, right. You and I know you’re not exactly the most patient person on this planet. You get bored so easily that you immediately dropped Friends before you can even start it.” Felix knew where this conversation was headed. “…That is until Dimitri asked you to watch it with him.”

And, there it is.

What is with everyone getting on Felix’s case with Dimitri?

At that point, Felix was convinced everyone just wanted to watch him suffer.

“Whatever, Sylvain. Unlike you, I actually make it a point to go to practice regularly and train if I miss something.” Felix shot back. Sylvain, provided he had a hook up the previous night, always managed to miss practice once in a while.

“Ouch Felix. But you gotta admit, even with my antics, I still manage not to drag you guys down, right?”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Sylvain was right but no, Felix isn’t going to say it outright as payback.

“Aw, Felix you really did miss us, didn’t you?” Sylvain threw his arm over Felix’s shoulders. “So, how is your compulsory vacation? Glenn locked you out of Adult Netflix?”

“If I find out that you’re the one who gave him that idea, I’ll—“

“Felix!” Dimitri always arrived just in time to cut off Felix’s threats.

“What?” Felix tried not to direct his anger at Dimitri. His anger was better off channeled onto the right person after all.

“Felix, you should be resting. It would not do well for you to overexert yourself.” Dimitri looked on him with worry. Felix almost felt guilty.

“Dimitri’s right, Felix. Knowing you, you probably walked all the way from your apartment just to get here.” Sylvain interjected.

 _Almost_.

“I’m fine, boar. I’m still walking.” Felix pushed Sylvain’s arm off his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t even be walking, Felix.” Concern laced Dimitri’s words as he placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder, his lone eye studying Felix’s sprain as Felix tried not to focus on the way warmth emanated from Dimitri’s hold.

“I told you, I’m fine.” Felix reluctantly pushed off Dimitri’s hand. “I just wanted to see how the team was doing.”

“I know you want to get back on the field and play as soon as you can but Felix you must know that—“

“I know, boar. I told you. I’m just here to watch, and no I’m not overexerting myself. I had Annette drive me over.”

“O-oh, I see.” The smile on his face was faked, and Felix saw right through it. Felix still doesn’t understand what could have made him upset. “That’s good.”

“Yeah, good.”

Awkward silence enveloped them.

The whole team didn’t dare speak a word, although he could hear Ashe covering Caspar’s mouth. It was almost as if they were waiting for something to snap.

“So _you’re_ the infamous Felix.” A new voice drawled.

Felix shifted his attention to the new kid, glaring at the scrutinizing look in his eyes.

“What do you want?” Felix bit back.

“I just wanted to meet you face to face. Heard you were one of the team’s best players. Heard it from the Team Captain himself.” Felix fought down the blush that tried to erupt on his face. Of course Dimitri would talk about him behind his back. Who knows what nonsense Dimitri managed to tell the new kid about him.

“Whatever. If that’s all you have to say, then I’m out of here.” Felix was about to turn and walk away.

“Whoa there, touchy aren’t we? But anyway, don’t think I’m letting you off that easily. After all, we’ll be working together from now on.” The guy’s pretty face was a bit of a mismatch to his low timbre.

“Fine, just get straight to the point.”

“I just wanted to get to know you. I’ll be filling in for you in the meantime after all.” The guy has yet to impress Felix and he was already getting on his nerves. “And of course, ask some pointers to work better with everyone else.”

“The only pointer I’ll give you is to learn how to dribble like it’s not the first time you’re handling a ball. Just pathetic.”

“Felix, Yuri just—“ Dimitri started, attempting to placate the situation. Felix turned around and started to walk out, knowing that Dimitri will probably side with eyeshadow guy’s pretty face anyway.

“You better not lose.” Felix spat.

Felix was totally not jealous.

* * *

“Felix, you’re totally jealous.”

Glenn snorted as Felix recounted his encounter with eyeshadow guy. Glenn had just arrived back from his 3 day food trip with Ingrid, and just in time for Felix’s usual Dimitri-centered rants while Sylvain prepared dinner with Ingrid sneaking a few bites every now and then.

“Yeah right.” Felix scowled. He was not jealous. If anything, he was _concerned._ It wasn’t his fault he got injured and was now worrying about the outcome of the semi-finals especially considering that their new recruit had only just started training with the team.

Things could have been better.

Of course, Sylvain and his brother beg to differ, ultimately failing to see the bigger picture in all of this.

“Glenn, you should’ve seen his face when he saw Yuri. Poor guy had Felix almost boring holes into the back of his head with that glare.” Sylvain hollered from the kitchen. Sylvain never failed to just add on to Felix’s long list of nuisances. “Dimitri even asked me if anything happened to Felix to provoke him. If only he knew that Yuri existing was what provoked him, haha!”

“Who fucking cares. Guy’s a thug. He can handle it.” Felix retorted.

“No use hiding it, Felix. After all, I had the honor of having front row seats to your gay awakening. He must be tough competition to get you all worked up, right Felix?” Sylvain chuckled. Felix quickly threw a dirty sock at the back of Sylvain’s head, instantly earning him laughter from Ingrid.

“Anyway, my dearest, littlest baby brother, even though I have never met him,” Glenn started, speaking in a tone reminiscent of their father’s usual lectures. “I dare say you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“Pfft, come on. It’s obvious to anyone that _you’re_ his favorite Fraldarius.” Sylvain added, much to Glenn’s chagrin. “He always gushes over you after practice. It’s always ‘Felix was excellent today.’, ‘Has Felix’s hair grown longer? It looks nice.’ or even ‘I wonder what Felix might like. I’ll be sure to give him a gift next time.’ You’re pretty much the same in that regard. Just can’t stop talking about each other. Pretty sure Annette would say the same thing. It’s pretty obvious he likes you back.”

Felix blushed at Sylvain’s words. He knew Dimitri talked about him but he never knew it was to this extent. Now, Felix can’t help that fluttering feeling of hope blooming in his chest. But Felix made sure to allow reality to stomp over any notion of Dimitri reciprocating, reminding him that Dimitri talked like that with literally everyone.

Damn the boar and his inability to stop being nice.

“As if. I’m pretty sure I know the boar better than any of you. If anything, I’d be the first to know.” Felix stated facts. He was the boar’s best friend. The boar would always talk about such things to him first (or maybe Dedue.) However, the facts still stand. If Dimitri really liked someone, Felix would be the first to point it out. No questions asked.

“Well, there you have it.” Glenn spoke sarcastically. “And yet, you, my naïve littlest brother still don’t get it.”

“And here I thought Dimitri was the slow one. It was actually Felix all along.” Sylvain laughed, as he set up dinner.

“Felix, I hate to say this but they’re right. I thought you were the one with the braincell.” Ingrid said as she chewed on the steak Sylvain just grilled.

“Fuck all of you.”

“We’re just telling you the truth, Feefee.” Glenn stood up to muss Felix’s hair. “And the truth is you’re dumb.”

Glenn narrowly dodged the smack Felix aimed at him.

“Remind me to never go to you for advice.”

“And yet you still do every single time.”

“I hate you.”

“Aw, love you too, littlest brother.”

“Fuck you most of all.”

Even after one hour of ranting, everyone still had the gall to laugh at him.

“Anyway, you do realize you could just talk to him and get it over with.” Glenn took on a more serious tone. “I’m sure things will go well either way. It’s Dimitri after all.”

To Felix’s disdain, Glenn was right.

“Or you could just kiss him. I’m sure Dimitri wouldn’t mind.”

“Shut up, Sylvain.”

“Just do us all a favor and talk to him, Felix.”

“Fine. Whatever. I was planning to do so anyway since your useless asses refuse to help.”

“Now that’s the Felix I know.”

* * *

It was a month ago when Felix realized it.

It was late in the afternoon, and Glenn had offered to pay them for cleaning his car while he went on a date with Ingrid.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, and the heat simmered right through their wet clothes. It was an awfully hot day right towards the end of summer. Everything felt sticky. However, Sylvain, having lost first shower rights after losing rock paper scissors, resigned himself to playing around with Dedue’s garden hose, spraying water on every friend of theirs that walked by Dedue and Dimitri’s house in some vain effort cool down.

“Sylvain, do remind me to ask you to pay at least part of the water bill for this month.” Dimitri said exasperatedly. While Dimitri can definitely afford to pay a higher water bill, Sylvain was still wasting water. It was only fair for Sylvain to at least chip in, given his antics.

“Roger that, your Highness.” Sylvain winked as he sprayed more water on Dimitri.

“And please, stop calling me that.” Dimitri shook his head, pink adorning his cheeks. “It’s embarrassing enough that Catherine calls me that.”

“But it suits you, Dimitri, oh King of Lions.” Sylvain dramatized. Felix had the sense to spray water right at him just as he did.

“You’ve obviously been hanging around Gloucester and Aegir too much.” Felix said, turning back to scrub the grime out of Glenn’s tires. It just goes to show that slobs attract fellow slobs seeing as Ingrid and Glenn were still going strong.

“I may have to agree with Felix on this one. Though, I have to admit it sounds better than hearing you talk about your late night...erm…activities.” Dimitri cleared his throat, still embarrassed at openly talking about Sylvain’s notorious hook ups.

“You got that right.” Felix smirked at Sylvain’s offended face.

“Hey now, at least you guys learned something from my past mistakes. You can both thank me later when you both finally go out and have some good late night fun.” Sylvain reasoned.

“That…would be a while, Sylvain. Although, I’ll be sure to thank you if your experience does help in any way.” It was just like Dimitri to give into Sylvain or give into anyone for that matter.

“Thanks, your Highness. Thank you for appreciating me unlike a certain Fraldarius over there.”

“Hey, I covered for you just the other night. Don’t you dare bring me into your shit.” Felix glowered at Sylvain over the top of Glenn’s car.

“Alright, alright. I was just saying.” Sylvain held his hands up, wet and covered in soap. “Anyways, I’ll be right back. We need a bit more soap for this job. I’ll just go grab it for a bit”

Felix rolled his eyes. He saw through Sylvain’s excuse a mile away. Sylvain was probably just going to pick up his phone, talk to one of his girls for a while before making a break for the showers.

Typical.

So it was up to him and Dimitri to pick up from Sylvain’s slack and finish the job in less than an hour.

They worked seamlessly just as they always had when they were children. Dimitri splashed water over the parts Felix has scrubbed, and Felix wiped over the parts Dimitri had already cleaned. They were so attuned to each other that they need not say anything to get the job done.

These were one of the many things Felix appreciated about Dimitri. With Dimitri, he didn’t feel the need to spell out everything just for him to understand. It was in the way Dimitri always held his hand whenever Felix cried when they were children. It was in the way Dimitri carefully listened every time Felix ranted about the most mundane of things, clinging to every criticism Felix uttered and offering up his own thoughts on it. It was in the way Dimitri asked Felix to let him listen to Annette’s music, sharing earphones while they worked on their respective coursework in each other’s presence. It was in the way Dimitri seamlessly placed more meat in Felix’s meal from his own plate. It was in the way Dimitri lent his jacket whenever Felix was too stubborn to admit what he needed. It was in the way Dimitri smiled at Felix’s sarcasm whenever Felix found something amusing enough to point out.

It was in the little things that Dimitri did that Felix has come to appreciate his existence.

Things were simple between them that everything he did with Dimitri was an essential part of his day, so much that Felix couldn’t imagine what life would have been like if he had never met Dimitri.

After all, Dimitri was the warmth that thawed Felix’s cold.

There was no way Felix could have managed to get this far in life without him.

“Felix, I’m done on this side.” Dimitri used his arm to wipe the sweat off his brow, handing over the garden hose to Felix. Dimitri was drenched to the bone, water mixed with sweat rolling down his body like rain. His shirt was see-through at this point, and Felix couldn’t help but blush from the view.

This wasn’t the first time Felix saw Dimitri like this. He still remembers the numerous times they played in the rain when they were children, soaking themselves wet by jumping on the puddles on their way home. Not to mention, Dimitri and Felix’s fathers allowed them to bathe together on account of their enjoyment of playing in the water.

Felix has seen Dimitri’s _everything_ , and yet he can’t help but feel his heart race as he looked, _really looked_ at his childhood friend.

Felix has always been aware of Dimitri’s attractiveness. His fanclub never ceased to remind him of it.

But Felix had never really _considered_ Dimitri.

And so, Felix was very ill equipped for what was to come.

“Oh, my shirt is all wet. We can’t have ourselves catching a cold before our next match right?” Dimitri spoke awkwardly as he gripped the hem of shirt and lifted it up and off his body.

Needless to say, that the moment Dimitri smiled at Felix, standing shirtless before him, gave Felix his much-needed epiphany.

“Felix? Are you feeling alright? You look awfully red.” Dimitri moved towards Felix quickly, a large hand ready to rest itself atop Felix’s forehead.

Felix moved back on instinct.

Not realizing where Sylvain left the bucket of soap, Felix predictably slipped. Felix saw Dimitri reach out to him before he fell but Felix had already twisted his ankle and fell ass flat on the pavement.

“Felix!” Dimitri rushed over to help Felix up, hands pulling Felix up back to his feet.

Felix tried not to focus how their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

Hanging around Annette was turning him into a sap.

And it wasn’t the time for stupid things.

“I’m fine. Fuck that hurt. ” Felix tried to recover his bearings but the pain in his ankle was searing.

“Felix, I’m so sorry!” Dimitri apologized profusely as if he actually pushed Felix down and made him slip.

“Don’t be stupid. It’s not even your fault.” Felix gritted his teeth as he tried to stand upright. He could already feel the telltale pain that came with having a sprain. Dimitri continued to look on him with worry.

Felix just _had_ to realize that he felt things for Dimitri, and sprain his ankle before a game.

Such stupid luck.

Dimitri studied Felix’s ankle as he placed hand over Felix’s waist to support him. “We should probably ice that. Here, let me carry you back inside.”

Felix already knew how easy it would be for Dimitri to just heft up hm on his shoulder and carry him back inside. Felix’s fascination with Dimitri’s freakish strength never left him. Couple that with some newly realized emotions, Felix knew it was just going to end badly if he let Dimitri have his way with him.

_Dimitri having his way with him._

The thought of it darkened the red painting Felix’s face.

It was a very distracting prospect but no, not right now. Felix and his stubborn pride won’t allow it.

“I told you I’m fine. I can walk back myself.” Felix gritted his teeth as he tried to walk. He’d rather deal with Dimitri when he has more control over his emotions. Every little thing about Dimitri was suddenly magnified, causing Felix to fumble over his tight grip over himself.

He had to get away from this man _now_.

“Felix, stop being stubborn and let me help you.” Dimitri held his arms out in case Felix fell as Felix stubbornly trudged his way back to the house.

“No. I’m fine. I can walk. It’s just a fucking sprain.” Felix can admit that Dimitri worry over his well-being was… _not the worst of things_ but he didn’t have to be so overbearing about it _._

It was very much like when they were children, when Felix fell out of the tree when he tried to follow Sylvain, Glenn and Dimitri. Dimitri immediately jumped then hauled ugly-crying Felix on his back while he shouted for help.

Hell, getting a sprain was not as bad as breaking his arm that day.

“The pavement is still slippery, Felix. And you shouldn’t even be walking that sprain.” Dimitri was stern.

“I can handle it. Stop treating me like I’m fragile.”

“We have a game next month. Don’t make it worse.”

“I’m not.”

“You leave me no choice then.”

Felix’s breath caught in his throat as he felt strong hands wrap around his waist, effortlessly lifting him up from the ground and onto Dimitri’s shoulder, effectively setting Felix’s face aflame.

That was _hot_.

“Fucking boar. Put me down!” Felix struggled against Dimitri’s hold but to no avail. Felix frowned as Dimitri left him with no escape.

How was he going to deal with this when Dimitri himself won’t leave him the fuck alone.

Dimitri pointedly ignored Felix’s protests as he carried him back into the house.

“Sylvain! Please grab the ice pack from the freezer for me? It’s for Felix.”

Felix needed to call Annette.

* * *

“Keep an eye on him and keep up with him. He sometimes gets stuck in his own head when he plays.” Felix stated, leaning back against the wall.

“Noted.” The thug replied as he fastened on his cleats.

It was the day of the semi-final match against the Ylisse Shepherds. Tension was high in the air as the team geared up for the match. Felix could hear the crowd’s cheers from the locker room along with the voice of Dimitri’s student council president sister shouting into the megaphone.

Although he had to sit out this match, Felix was confident that his teammates were beyond prepared.

“Anything else?”

“And make sure Bergliez doesn’t go charging toward the ball whenever he sees it.”

“Sure thing, but I’m pretty sure Ashe already got that covered.”

The past week Felix continued to watch practice despite Dimitri and Catherine’s protests. While the doctor had already removed Felix’s cast (it was just a minor sprain anyway), Dimitri always looked over to him with concern and some dash of guilt.

Dimitri had apologized to him ever since the incident, claiming that it was his fault. Felix never failed to remind him that he’s not a fucking bucket of soap and neither was he gravity. Still, Dimitri did all that he can to make it up to him. Although, Felix stayed distant ever since the incident.

It was… _nice_.

Annette must be really rubbing off on him.

“Felix.” Dimitri spoke softly, as if he was afraid of interrupting the conversation.

“Hm, I’ll leave you to it.” The thug stood up to leave the two alone. Not before sharing a meaningful glance with Dimitri.

 _Annoyance_ immediately flared inside Felix.

“What?” Felix spat. He didn’t need to know how close Dimitri and the thug had become in his absence.

“I just wanted to—“

“Apologize? This is the nth time I’ve told you. It wasn’t your fault, and it’s not like I blame you for it.” Felix crossed his arms. Dimitri should be focusing on the game, not whatever happened or is _happening_ between them.

“I—yes, of course. But that’s not why I wanted to speak with you.”

“Then out with it. The game is about to start, and you’re the fucking team captain.” Whatever it is Dimitri felt he had to say, he had best spit it out. Dimitri just had to have awful timing.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you since last month Felix but you’ve been avoiding me lately and I just couldn’t find the perfect time to tell you.” Dimitri placed himself beside Felix. Felix could see the way Dimitri fidgeted, a nervous air emanating from him.

Felix has no clue as to what Dimitri wanted to say. But whatever it is, it must be important enough to have Dimitri approach him in such a cautious manner.

“I just wanted to say that I—“

“Dimitri! The match is about to start, get your ass out here!” Catherine bellowed.

Dimitri sighed exasperatedly before standing up dejectedly.

“Felix, we’ll talk later. Meet me here after the game.” Dimitri looked at him with determination.

Before Dimitri could go on his way, Felix grabbed his arm on impulse. Dimitri whirled around in surprise.

Blue met amber as they stared at each other, neither speaking.

Felix slowly loosened his hold on Dimitri before completely letting go.

“Good luck out there.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

It happened all too fast.

Felix had walked all the way to his team to congratulate them. Before he was even able to, he was grabbed by the waist by a familiar set of hands. Soon, he was enveloped in a tight hug, sandwiched between his two childhood friends.

“We won, Felix!” Dimitri was elated, softly laughing as they all celebrated.

“Yeah, I saw.” Felix murmured, his face resting against Dimitri’s chest. Felix could feel Sylvain messing up his hair from his back as he let go. “You guys did good…along with the thug.”

“I knew you’d warm up to him, Felix.” Dimitri smiled happily. Felix could feel his own lips mimic the smile painted on Dimitri’s face.

Seeing Dimitri happy did things to Felix.

It had _always_ done things to Felix.

And that’s why Felix has to do something about it _right now_.

Without thinking, Felix reached up and grabbed the back of Dimitri’s neck, pulling Dimitri down to eye level.

“Felix?”

“Shut up.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Felix closed his eyes and quickly placed his lips on his.

Felix had never kissed anyone before but he immediately felt himself relax into the kiss, his arms wrapping themselves around Dimitri’s neck as he deepened it.

All Felix could think about was how it felt warm.

How it felt _right_.

Felix could almost lose himself in it. But the worry that Dimitri didn’t want this nagged him at the back of his head, causing Felix to stiffen mid-kiss, uncertain on what to do next.

For a while, Dimitri stood still, stiff from the shock of it all. Eventually, Felix felt his hands slowly wrap around him, feeling Dimitri pressing back against his own lips. A light nip against his lips signaled Felix that everything was alright, that it was safe to continue.

And there in the middle of the field, Felix could hear the whistles and hollers of his friends as he kissed the lights out of their team captain.

* * *

“I thought you said we’d talk.” They locked themselves in the locker room, pawing at each other’s clothes hungrily, knowing that it was safe to do so given that everyone had already left.

Both of them had their shirts off, bruise marks littering over each other’s shoulders. Their hands were busy memorizing the contours of each other’s body with Felix having his back pressed against the bench as Dimitri pinned him down with his body. They both panted against each other’s lips as they pressed closer and closer to each other.

“You kissed me. I think you’d agree that _that_ is more urgent to deal with.” Dimitri smiled against Felix’s lips, pecking him playfully before allowing his hands to roam over Felix’s body.

“Impatient as always.” Felix quipped playfully flicking a finger at Dimitri’s forehead. Dimitri rubbed at the spot in mock pain.

“Only when it’s you, Felix.” Dimitri chuckled lowly, the sound making Felix shiver.

The things Dimitri does to him.

“You should at least tell me what you wanted to say before we go any further.” Felix sat up, keeping his arms locked around Dimitri’s shoulders.

“Alright then.”

Without warning, Dimitri lifted Felix off the bench and into his lap.

 _‘Fuck that will never get old.’_ Felix quickly felt hotter. Dimitri better hurry up and be done with it before Felix takes matters into his own hands.

Dimitri rested his head against Felix’s chest, his smile pressing right on Felix’s heart as Felix carded his fingers through Dimitri’s hair. A few quiet moments pass before Dimitri leant his forehead against Felix’s, blue eye gleaming in happiness. Felix instantly felt his heart race as he gazed upon him, committing his expression to memory as a small smile crept on his face. Dimitri pecked his lips once more before settling his gaze on Felix’s.

_Dimitri was such a sap._

“Felix…I’ll get straight to the point. I’ve come to realize that I have always liked you. Very much and for a long time, in fact.” Dimitri spoke so earnestly that the warmth bubbling in Felix’s chest threatened to burst. “That’s all, I’ve really wanted to tell you honestly, and of course that I hope you accept these feelings of mine.”

“You didn’t even need to ask, you idiot.” Felix’s face was on fire. Sure, Felix could read between the lines and consider their 30 minute make out a sufficient enough confession but hearing the words right of Dimitri’s mouth made him feel _a lot_.

“Sylvain did tell me I should just kiss you and get it over with.” Felix doesn’t know whether to kill Sylvain or not. He’ll decide it later. For now, Dimitri deserved his utmost attention. “But then, it was you who initiated it so it probably doesn’t count.”

“Whatever. So are we going to do this or not?” Felix said impatiently. The sooner Dimitri has his lips on him, the better.

“Of course.” Dimitri kissed Felix heartily, nipping his lips as he teased Felix to open his mouth to which Felix complied, a relieved moan sounding out of Felix’s mouth. Suddenly, Dimitri pulled back as if remembering something. “Wait.”

A hand carefully reached for Felix’s hair tie, gently pulling it off and releasing Felix’s hair from his ponytail.

“Perfect.”

Dimitri softly carded his fingers through Felix’s locks, fascinated and hypnotized at the same time.

_Dimitri was such a fucking sap._

“Felix…you’re smiling.”

“So what?”  
  
“…It’s beautiful.”

Felix swore he felt his cheeks get hotter.

“Just shut up and kiss me…Dimitri.”

“Gladly.”

“Also, you smell horrible.”

“We can stop if you want?”

“I didn’t say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my contribution to Dimilix Week! 
> 
> I lurk on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/catefish_)


End file.
